1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing method and a testing apparatus; more particularly, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for testing a memory.
2. Description of Related Art
A double data rate (DDR) is a revolutionary memory technique based on synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) and is characterized by great performance and low costs. In the DDR SDRAM, data are transferred on both the rising and falling edges of a clock signal; compared to the conventional SDRAM in which data are transferred only on the rising edge of the clock signal, the access speed of the DDR SDRAM may be twice the access speed of the SDRAM. Additionally, the DDR SDRAM has low power consumption in comparison with the conventional SDRAM.
The DDR SDRAMs are mainly applied to products including personal computers and servers and are often in form of dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) so as to be inserted into the memory slots of the motherboards of the computers. To reduce the space and relevant costs, the memory has been directly soldered to the motherboard of the personal computer (i.e., the on-board memory). Nevertheless, in the event that the on-board memory is damaged, the defective memory die cannot be determined according to the related art, and thus all the memory dies need be replaced through hardware means. This often leads to the necessity of discarding the entire motherboard.